


More Than Enough

by in_the_direction_of_truth



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Birthday Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:05:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_direction_of_truth/pseuds/in_the_direction_of_truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to break out the confetti, it's a birthday blowjob fic! Smut for smuts sake. Previously posted on <a href="http://in-the-direction-of-truth.tumblr.com/post/110184771547/more-than-enough">my tumblr</a>. This is the quickest I’ve ever written and posted a fic so please forgive the lack of story and whatnot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Enough

Early morning sunlight filtered though the curtains as Darren drifted back to consciousness, distracted by the warmth of his sleeping boyfriend’s body curled at his side, arm slung across his stomach. He looked at Chris, momentarily forgetting what day it was. Just then, Chris shifted, half-opening his eyes, returning a sleepy smile.

“Happy birthday, Dare,” Chris said, turning closer to Darren, pressing light kisses on his chest, breath tickling the skin.

Darren groaned dramatically, pushing his hand through Chris’sleep mussed hair. “Don’t remind me. An almost thirty year old shouldn’t have a boyfriend that looks like he should be studying for his fucking midterms. Feels like I’m robbing the cradle.”

Chris smiled, meeting his gaze. “You don’t look a day over twenty-three.”

Darren snickered, “Thanks babe."

“So,” Chris said, trailing his fingers down Darren’s stomach. “Plans for the day?”

Darren was at a loss for words as he watched Chris, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed hard, eyelashes fluttering at the feather-light touch. Chris smiled, feeling the tremble of the taut muscles underneath the skin. He smattered kisses and touches over Darren’s ribs and stomach.

“Wait, c’mere,” Darren said, touching Chris’ shoulder. “Wanna kiss you.”

Chris sat up, surging toward him. Darren propped onto his elbow, bringing his free hand up to hold Chris’ jaw as their parted lips sealed together. Chris tilted his head, deepening the kiss. The swipe of their tongues left them both sighing.

“God, Chris. You just-“, Darren said against the curve of Chris’ mouth.

“Shh,” Chris said, pressing a peck to Darren’s cheek. “Let me take care of you, honey. You’re always so good to me, let me be good to you.”

Chris pressed a final firm kiss to Darren’s lips and gently pushed him back against the mattress. He shifted, sitting between Darren’s spread legs, wrapping his hand around Darren’s half-hard cock, moving with slow teasing touches.

“Y-You’re always good to me. _Always_ ,” Darren babbled, letting out a moan. Chris smiled, ducking his head and licked at the underside before wrapping his lips around the head, eyes locked on Darren’s.

“Fuck, Chris. Your mouth, your tongue. Goddamn, your _everything_.”

Chris stroked the base, dipping his head farther down the shaft, bobbing quickly. The raising heat in the pit of Darren's belly radiated throughout his body, the heaviness of his balls signifying his impending orgasm. Darren pushed his fingers through Chris’ hair, massaging the scalp. Chris hummed deeply around Darren’s length, and Darren cried out, clutching at the sheets.

“I-I’m so close, babe.” Chris pulled back, his fist moving faster, stroking Darren through his climax, and swallowing it all down, lapping and sucking at the sensitive head. Chris sat back on his heels, touching Darren's thigh.

“Fuck,” Darren said, laughing breathlessly as his chest heaved. Chris shifted, lying at to Darren's side again, kissing him, letting him taste his own essence. Darren touched Chris’ arm, thumb skimming over his bicep. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Chris said, threading his fingers through Darren’s sweaty curls.

Darren grinned, “This is the best fucking birthday ever.”

“You haven’t even gotten your real present yet.”

“This was more than enough,” Darren said, leaning in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://in-the-direction-of-truth.tumblr.com/post/110184771547/more-than-enough)


End file.
